


Normal

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Sentinels 101 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Multi, Sentinel/Guide, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Cadman and Lisa Lindstrom are a perfectly normal sentinel-guide pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2009.  
> The underage scene occurs between sentinel and guide when both are sixteen.

"I smell cookies."

This announcement came from a sturdy twelve-year-old girl walking between two adults who shared enough features with her that it was obvious she was their daughter. Blue eyes narrowed and she shook her head, causing her auburn pony-tail to shake. "No, it's vanilla and a little bit of cinnamon. It smells really good."

"We'll have to take your word on that, honey," Michael Cadman, a tall, rangy redhead, laughed. "Just don't concentrate on it too much, okay?"

"I'm not going to zone, Dad. Geeze!"

"Laura." Elise Cadman's tone held fond exasperation.

"I know, Mom, it just smells really good." Laura flashed a grin at her mother. "I promise I won't run out in the street to find it."

"Good, we won't have to get the leash then," Elise laughed, hugging her daughter as they walked toward the branch of the Center located outside of Chicago.

"And don't worry if you don't find your guide this weekend," Michael said gently. "I'm sure not everyone near your age is able to be here."

"I _know_ , Dad," Laura sighed, poking him in the side. "We've been through this a million times!" They walked through the Center's double doors, and Laura sniffed the air again. "Mmm, that smells so good." Leaving her parents' sides, she wandered around the lobby, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face, until she literally bumped into another person, startling them both.

Analisa Lindstrom, a tall, slim blonde with ice blue eyes who was two weeks shy of her thirteenth birthday, grinned at the girl who'd collided with her. "Hi there. Sentinel, huh?"

Laura frowned at that before returning the other girl's infectious smile. "Yeah. Have you been baking cookies?"

Lisa burst into laughter. "Not unless I wanted to kill someone. Making toast is about my limit in the kitchen. I'm Lisa, by the way."

"I'm Laura. So, you're a guide, right?"

"Yup. I'm hoping I'll find my sentinel," Lisa admitted. "I know lots don't, and my mom and dad keep reminding that not many do at our age, but I just, I dunno, I feel like I should, ya know?"

Laura nodded at that, her expression turning serious. "Yeah, I do. This is my first time here, I just came on-line this month, and I know you usually don't find your match the first time, but..." She shrugged at that.

"Wanna sit together?" Lisa asked, looking around curiously to take in the many sentinels and guides milling around the Center.

"Sure, it's better than sitting with our parents, looking like babies, right?" Laura looked over her shoulder at her folks and waved. "I don't mean mine are bad, it's just, you know..."

Lisa nodded in complete agreement after smiling at Laura's family, and then she nodded to a very Nordic-looking couple on the other side of the room. "That's my mom and dad. I have an older brother, Eric, and a younger brother and sister who're twins, Jensen and Karin, but they're staying with Aunt Linnea and Uncle Marcus today. They're pests," she confided to her new friend.

Kiersten and Tomas Lindstrom had been watching their daughter and now approached the couple who seemed to be the redhead's parents to introduce themselves.

"I'm a middle too," Laura informed her with a knowing grin as they found seats together. "All girls: Jackie's sixteen and Mary's ten. We live in Peoria; what about you?"

"Racine, that's in Wisconsin," Lisa answered. "Eric's only fourteen; I think I was a surprise to Mom and Dad," she chuckled. "Jensen and Karin are ten too."

"Oh, so you're thirteen? I will be soon." Laura looked out at the slowly filling room, then at Lisa again. "I wonder when they're going to bring us all in."

"I'll be thirteen in two weeks," Lisa corrected. "But Eric only turned fourteen last month." She looked around too. "I think they're just sending people in as they arrive; that's what they did with us."

"I'll be thirteen in a month," Laura confided, though she paused to glare daggers at a young man who was coming in their direction.

Lisa caught the glare, and her eyes widened slightly before narrowing in speculation. "Maybe we'll both get lucky."

"I hope they smell as good as you do..." Laura began before she blinked, realizing what she'd said and how good Lisa _did_ smell to her.

Lisa grinned widely. "I guess we don't really care if anyone else comes, huh?"

"I know I don't." Laura reached out and caught Lisa's hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing tightly. "This was--wow--really easy, you know?"

"I know. I knew that the chances were good that I wouldn't bond right away--lots of guides never do--but somehow I never really worried about it. But I didn't think it would be _this_ easy," Lisa laughed, her blue eyes bright with happiness as she looked at _her_ sentinel. "Come on, you have to meet my mom and dad."

"And you can meet mine, then we can tell the doctors we don't need to be here for the rest of this." They both popped to their feet and, laughing, ran over to their parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lisa," Laura grinned. "She's what smelled like cookies."

"Cookies, huh?" Lisa said. "You're making me hungry!" she complained jokingly, making Laura's parents laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lisa. I'm Elise Cadman, and this is my husband Michael."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Lisa replied politely, before turning to her own parents. "Mom! Dad! Laura's my sentinel!" she exclaimed excitedly, causing heads to turn all over the room.

"Your sentinel?" Kiersten Lindstrom asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am," Laura said firmly. "We're sure."

"I think you should let us be the judge of that, young ladies," a matronly doctor smiled down at them. "Just because you want it to be so, doesn't mean it always is."

"No, that's true, but this time it is," Lisa replied decisively, not rudely but clearly very sure of herself, and the doctor studied both her and Laura for a moment before nodding.

"Then I suppose we should go and see; may I have your names, ladies?"

"Laura Cadman," Laura answered promptly, "and Lisa..."

"Lindstrom, Analisa Lindstrom," Lisa finished before turning to beam at her parents. "Just wait till I tell Eric," she exclaimed gleefully, remembering how her older brother had teased her that she wouldn't bond with a sentinel right away.

"So you really think they're bonded?" Michael Cadman asked, looking from his daughter to the young blonde whose hand she was holding.

"It certainly appears so, but we will, of course, test them to be certain."

"Whatever you need to do," Lisa said easily, already knowing what the tests would show.

"Just so long as we stay together," Laura added, making the doctor smile.

"Of course. Now why don't all of you come with me, and we'll see what we find out."

The two girls followed on the doctor's heels, still holding hands, and their parents fell in behind them, glancing at each other curiously.

"All right, Mr. and Mrs. Lindstrom, Mr. and Mrs. Cadman, why don't you stay here while Laura, Lisa, and I go into the other room. You'll be able to watch and hear everything that goes on."

The four adults looked more nervous than the girls, but they sat down to observe the testing while Lisa and Laura settled next to each other in the testing room.

"What do we need to do?" Lisa asked curiously.

"It's nothing that complicated; right now I want Laura to tell me what Lisa smells like."

"Vanilla with a hint of cinnamon," Laura answered promptly.

Lisa turned to stare at her. "You thought I could bake something that smelled like that? Not a hope!"

"All right, what else can you smell in here?"

Laura cocked her head to the side, considering the question. "Soap--something with a little bit of urmmm... lily maybe?"

The doctor blinked in surprise before schooling her features. "Very good, Laura. The scent in my soap is very subtle." She chose not to mention that she had used that particular soap the previous evening before a date and had showered since with an unscented soap in preparation for this day's testing.

"Thanks, so what's next?"

"Tell me what you hear."

"Urmmm..." Laura's hand tightened around Lisa's. "The air conditioning... heartbeats--calm down, Lisa... Somebody's playing classical music somewhere above us."

Dr. Lafferty stared for a moment before setting her clipboard and pen down. "I don't think we need any further tests. You are very definitely bonded."

"Told you so," Lisa muttered under her breath.

"Yes, you did," Laura murmured, grinning at her.

"We're going to have to discuss your training with your parents now."

Neither girl was paying much attention to her, too busy beaming at each other in utter delight. They barely even looked up when their parents came into the room and sat down on either side of them.

"They're going to stay here now, aren't they?" Elise asked.

"We'll need them to stay here for the first month for their initial training. After that, you have the option of using the school here or returning to one of their former schools, but they will need to remain together. Not only is it necessary at the beginning for the bond to strengthen, but now that they have bonded, neither will be comfortable being separated for long periods."

"I suppose that's something for all of us to discuss," Elise nodded.

"Maybe after pizza?" Laura asked brightly.

"I'm kind of hungry too," Lisa decided.

"She has a hollow leg," Kiersten sighed to the Cadmans. "Lisa, we just had breakfast not two hours ago."

"Lisa says she's hungry!" Laura said, glowering at the adults until Lisa placed a calming hand on her arm.

"It's okay, we should probably finish up here before we go for lunch anyhow."

Laura ducked her head at that and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's natural for your instinct to be to protect your guide," Dr. Lafferty said gently, "but you need to realize that you're safe here, Laura. No one here is going to hurt either of you. We want to help you."

"I know that--it's just... weird..." Laura shrugged and glanced at Lisa. "I mean I really want to protect her, you know?"

"This is going to make dating very difficult," Lisa half laughed.

"I like you already!" Jensen Lindstrom informed Laura.

"We can share our dates," Laura laughed, making all four of their parents groan.

"That'll work."

"You're going to have your hands full," Dr. Lafferty said sympathetically to the adults.

***

"This is sort of weird, you know?" Laura sat on her bed, dressed in a night shirt, and looked over at Lisa, who sat on the bed across from her. "Not being with you, but being here now that our folks are gone."

"Yeah, it is. But we'll see them again in a month. And I like being bonded... and being the youngest."

"Yeah, me too," Laura admitted. "Can you imagine having to wait for years to bond to someone? That would really suck!"

"Yeah, like that guy McKay they told us about. He's in his _twenties_ now and still unbonded."

Laura shuddered at the thought. "I think I'd go crazy if that happened to me--but it didn't." She popped off her bed and went to sit by Lisa, automatically reaching for her hand. "We're really lucky, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. We found each other right away... and neither of us is _old_." Lisa wrinkled her nose.

"Ohmygod, that's right, your birthday is in a few days!"

Lisa looked surprised at the reaction. "Yeah," she said a little tentatively.

"I need to find you something, and I don't even know what you like!"

Laughing, Lisa replied, "Blue eyeshadow, sparkly earrings... Luke Perry."

"Luke Perry?" Laura laughed. "Okay, that's it; I'm turning you in for another guide!"

"Don't tell me you like Jason Priestley better!"

"Neither! I'll take Brad Pitt, thanks."

"Mmm, okay, he's hot. We can share," Lisa laughed, Laura's giggles joining hers.

"Maybe if our ages were added together."

"I guess we'll have to settle for someone our own age," Lisa finally said once they'd calmed down. "Or maybe he'll wait for us."

"I bet we'd wear him out by that time. He'd be _old_."

That sent them off into giggles again. "We'll have to find someone when we're ready then," Lisa decided. She stared down at her chest. "I hope at least one of us grows some boobs."

"Maybe," Laura shrugged. "Who can do what we'll need to do if they're a 38DD?"

"Ick, not that big! I don't want to be a cow! B would be nice though."

"Yeah, but I can wait a while for it; I don't want to blow up over night."

"I never said overnight." Lisa rolled her eyes. "You can be weird."

"You can't call me weird! I'm your sentinel!"

"Sure I can. I'm the only one who can 'cause I'm your guide."

Laura smirked at that. "Which means you're weird too."

"Never said I wasn't," Lisa pointed out laughingly. "I'm _interesting_."

"And what am I?"

"Also interesting."

Laura beamed at her and squeezed her hand. "Good. Very good."

"We're going to have so much fun." Lisa was practically bouncing on the bed.

"We're going to make them crazy," Laura added.

"And that's going to be even more fun."

"Exactly!" Laura nodded. "Do you think we should stay here for school or go to one of ours?"

"I'm not sure. It'd probably be easier to stay here where everything's geared for sentinel-guide pairs, but I have friends back at my old school. But so do you. Either way, at least one of us is going to have to start at a new school with new people." Lisa unconsciously twirled one pale blonde lock around a finger. "Maybe it's fairer to stay here, where we're both starting at the same point?" she suggested hesitantly.

"Maybe--but are there going to be any other kids our age?" Laura wondered, letting go of Lisa's hand to sling her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"Hmm, good point. I guess we'd better decide which of our schools we want to go to so we convince our parents."

"At least we only live a few hours apart," Laura nodded.

"Yeah. If either of us was an only child, I'd bet on one family moving, but since the others are in school, I guess not."

"At least it's the summer; we have a little time to figure things out." Unsaid was the fact that Laura was not letting her guide go anywhere without her.

"Yeah, we can compare schools and figure out which has the better courses... Oh. I was thinking about going military. What about you?" Lisa asked, suddenly realizing that both of them had to make accommodations for the other now.

"Same here--I was thinking Marines; it seems like the biggest challenge, you know? But that would be after college."

"Hm, I'd been thinking about the Air Force, but the Marines would work too," Lisa decided. "I'm just glad we both want the military."

"And we have time to figure out which branch." Laura paused and yawned.

"Right now though, I think we sleep," Lisa said after she'd yawned as well. "I'm glad you're my sentinel, Lo."

"I'm glad you're my guide too, Lisa," Laura answered, hugging the blonde close, taking a deep whiff of her scent before finally letting her go.

***

"Happy sweet sixteenth, Laura," Lisa whispered against her sentinel's ear, waking the redhead with a kiss. "And you know what we said we'd do today."

"Let me sleep in?" Laura muttered as she buried her head in the pillow.

Lisa yanked the pillow away. " _Sex_ , Laura! We're both sixteen now. And have I mentioned how brilliant you are for having your birthday on a Saturday this year?"

"Smarter than you for insisting we wait!" Laura shot back, grabbing at the pillow but purposefully missing and catching Lisa, pulling her down for another kiss. "Mmm, morning breath."

"Sheesh, fine, if you're more concerned about minty freshness..." Lisa made as if to get up.

"I'm more concerned with getting another kiss," Laura laughed.

"Smart sentinel," Lisa said with a giggle, stretching out on top of the redhead before kissing her again. The kiss deepened, going further than they'd allowed themselves until now, and one of Lisa's legs slid between Laura's, pressing up against her, changing the sentinel's giggle into a gasp as she arched against the pressure, rubbing against Lisa's legs with abandon.

"Mmm, you feel good," Lisa whispered, cupping one of Laura's breasts in a palm and gently squeezing.

"Mmmhmm," Laura murmured, losing herself in her own pleasure and the smell of Lisa's arousal.

Lisa rocked against one of Laura's thighs as they continued to kiss, and she explored her sentinel's body, finding the spots that made Laura react the most, every moan and squirm increasing Lisa's own pleasure.

"Lisa... God, gonna..." Laura gasped before shuddering and arching up off the bed, her leg tightening around Lisa's thigh as she came.

Lisa kissed her hard before sliding downward, settling between Laura's legs, tasting her and driving Laura back up before she'd even come down from her first climax, Laura muffling her shriek against her arm, her muscles locked and trembling as pleasure coursed through her.

When the last spasm ebbed, Lisa raised her head to lick her lips and grin at Laura. "Happy birthday," she purred, still rocking against Laura's leg trapped between her own thighs.

"Huh?" Laura murmured, sounding dazed, and Lisa laughed breathlessly before kissing her, whimpering softly as she trembled on the brink of her own climax, Laura gasping at the scent and rubbing her leg against her guide to help bring her over. It was only a few more seconds before Lisa muffled her cry against Laura's shoulder as she came, slumping over Laura.

Once she'd caught her breath, Lisa grinned at her sentinel. "Enjoying your birthday so far?"

Laura blinked up at her, a sloppy smile on her face. "Uh huh."

Lisa kissed her lightly. "Go back to sleep, Lo. We don't have to get up yet; I just wanted to give you your private present before your whole family came tumbling in here."

"Stay with me?" Laura asked sleepily, pulling Lisa down against her.

"Always," Lisa promised with another kiss before grabbing their sleepwear and getting them dressed again. Once assured they'd be decent when the family burst in on them later, she curled up against Lisa again, letting herself drift back to sleep with a smile on her lips.

***

"Annapolis. Can you believe it, Lili?" Laura grinned, looking over at her guide as the bus pulled into the gates of the academy. "This is going to be so kick ass."

Lisa nodded, an equally excited smile curving her lips. "We're going to be the best they've ever seen."

"Damn right!" Laura grinned.

"And just look at all the fresh fun," Lisa added, grinning. "They're not going to know what hit them."

"Blind-sided from both sides. Boom!" The two young women were still laughing when the bus stopped though they grew serious as they started to file off, and Laura reached out, squeezing Lisa's hand before they trooped off to the upper classmen's shouts.

Lisa glanced at Laura, glad that their status as a bonded pair ensured that they would be rooming together. They'd had the option of a room to themselves since there wasn't another female sentinel-guide pair, but they'd decided that they'd rather have roommates. If it got hard, they could always request a change later, but Laura had very good control of her senses, so they expected it to work out.

***

"Holy crap," Lisa said, her expression stunned as she slumped in a seat next to her sentinel now that they'd been left alone to make their decision. "Aliens? Other worlds? Stargates? Please tell me you want in as much I do," she begged, turning to look at an equally shell-shocked Laura. "If I'd known about the SGC before today, I'd have been trying to get here sooner!"

"What do you think!" Laura exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement. "Can you believe it?"

"It's incredible, and we _so_ belong here. We're gonna kick ass." Lisa was practically bouncing in her seat, obviously ready to accept a position then and there.

" _Alien_ ass!" Laura crowed. "And damnit, we can't tell anyone."

"No, that's true, but we're still gonna be great at it. And Gen. Hammond and Col. O'Neill seem like good officers."

Laura nodded before whooping again and pulling Lisa into a boisterous hug. "This is going to be a blast!"

***

Jack O'Neill leaned back in his chair, the lazy posture in direct contrast to the shrewd gaze he turned on the two women sitting opposite him.

"I've heard good things from your team leader in the year you've been here, Lieutenants."

"Thank you, sir," Lisa replied, wondering what this was about.

"Can I ask why we're here, sir?" Laura added, eyeing the general closely.

"Because I think you're ready to head up your own team," Jack replied.

Laura's sensitive hearing picked up the increase in Lisa's heartbeat, and she knew hers sped up as well. "Thank you, General!"

"You've earned it, Lieutenant," Jack said before quirking a grin. "For Marines, you're almost as good as Air Force."

Lisa snickered, and Laura's laughter echoed hers. "It's good to hear that, sir."

Jack pushed several files across the desk to Laura. "These are the available personnel, either newly assigned to the SGC or available for transfer from another gate team. Review the files and we'll meet at oh-nine-hundred tomorrow to discuss your selections." He picked up another file, then looked up at them again. "You're still here? Dismissed, Marines."

"Sir, yes, sir," Lisa replied smartly, getting to her feet and making for the exit, Laura grabbing the files, saluting and following her out the door, elbowing her guide in the ribs and giving a broad grin.

"Our own team, hot damn!"

"We're going to be the best ever." Lisa thought about that for a second and amended, "Well, okay, second best, right after SG1." She grinned widely and suddenly stopped in her tracks to pull Laura into a hug that squeezed the breath out of her.

"No offense to them, but I'll take being second best if it keeps us out of as much trouble as they get into," Laura laughed, hugging Lisa back and kissing her for good measure.

"God yes," Lisa exclaimed. "That's too much weird shit for me. So, one scientist or two for the rest of our team?"

"Let's take a look at who we have to choose from and go from there," Laura suggested. "Take the files, a few beers and a pizza and see where things go."

"Sounds good."

The pizza was long gone, and they were nursing the last beer they would allow themselves when they finished going through the files. Lisa nodded to the much smaller pile of personnel they were interested in and fished out two files, passing them to Laura.

"What do you think? With the two of us, we don't _need_ another military type on the team, so a hard and soft scientist would be good additions. These two are a mechanical engineer and a cultural anthropologist."

"Two scientists," Laura mused, "it'll be like herding cats, but we can handle it."

"Of course we can. And it would make a very effective team."

"All right, so we let the general know and find out when our first mission--we probably want to get the scientists together and have a little get to know you thing so we all aren't rough in the field."

"Good idea," Lisa nodded. "Assuming the general okays it when we meet with him in the morning, we can arrange something with Drs. Reed and Henley tomorrow night if they're available."

"More pizza and beer?"

"Sounds perfect."

The next morning, once Gen. O'Neill stopped laughing at the idea of riding herd on _two_ scientists, he approved their choices and informed the doctors of their new assignment. The lieutenants contacted Nancy Reed and Steve Henley to invite them to get together that evening at Lisa and Laura's apartment in town.

***

"Want to go watch the Atlantis group head out?" Laura asked as she and Lisa left their mission debriefing.

"Yeah, though I still sort of wish we were going with them. The city of Atlantis, in a whole other galaxy..." Lisa trailed off wistfully. "But there's no guarantee any of them will ever come back or even be able to contact Earth again, and we couldn't do that to our families," she ended with a sigh, just as they had concluded when they'd considered volunteering for the mission.

"Yeah, if there was a way to know that we'd be back..." Laura nodded as they headed for the gateroom. "I wonder if Dr. Beckett will be able to keep Dr. McKay's senses under control--I hope so for all of their sakes."

It was Lisa's turn to nod. "Poor guy, no wonder he wants off the planet. I can't imagine going that long unbonded." She shuddered at the thought. "But considering he doesn't have a guide, he does really well. And Markham and Stackhouse are a good pair for the expedition. At least they have one sentinel-guide pair along to help them."

Laura slid an arm around Lisa's waist and hugged her as they leaned against the railing overlooking the gate, joining the others who were there to watch the expedition. "Col. Carter says he's going to crash and burn." Her tone was flat as she spoke, as if she didn't quite believe her superior's words.

Lisa frowned. "I've dealt with Dr. McKay a few times while the expedition members have been here, and he seems okay. Abrasive, sure, but nothing like Col. Carter says. I... don't think she's the most unbiased source when it comes to him."

Laura glanced over to where the blonde guide was standing in the control room, her posture stiff as she watched the goings on below. "You're right. I was talking to Dr. Jackson, and he seemed to like Dr. McKay--sort of."

"Dr. McKay's an acquired taste, but I was down in the lab one day, and I could see that the scientists might not like him, but they all respected him, at least the ones who are really good. And some of them didn't seem very friendly toward the colonel." Lisa chewed her lip. "But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"No..." Laura fell silent as Dr. Weir spoke to the team members, and her arm tightened as the attempt to dial the Pegasus Galaxy started.

***

"Did you hear?" Lisa burst into the quarters she and her guide shared when they were on base and threw herself on the bed, bouncing excitedly. "Atlantis beat back the Wraith, and they want new personnel. We could go and know that we can come home again at the end of our tour. Wanna?"

"What?!" Laura stuck her head out of the bathroom, her hair dripping and her eyes wide. "We got offered a place?"

"They're asking for volunteers, and you know that a sentinel-guide pair is going to get priority. They're going to want another experienced pair around to help the expedition out."

"Damn yes, I want to go! With the _Daedalus_ we can get back when we have leave, and the folks are used to us being incommunicado for long periods of time. God yes, I want to go!"

***

Lisa stood at ease next to Laura, both of them nearly quivering with excitement, in loose formation with their fellow Marines and a few Air Force officers as well, including Maj. Evan Lorne, the new XO, as their CO Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Weir, and Dr. McKay welcomed them to the city and to the Pegasus Galaxy the morning after they'd all arrived and gotten settled into their new quarters. When Col. Sheppard's eyes reached them, he gave his fellow guide a quick smile, acknowledging the women who had helped him and his sentinel during their recent training on Earth.

The women had no intention of presuming on their CO, but they did hope to renew the tentative friendship they'd all developed, and Lisa smiled again when Dr. McKay glanced her way.

The sentinel's eyes narrowed slightly before he reacted to something Col. Sheppard did and smiled tightly in return before reminding the new soldiers not to touch anything that wasn't cleared by the scientists.

Lisa darted a look at Laura. "Did we do something to piss off Dr. McKay that I forgot?" she asked very quietly, trying to keep the words below the level the other sentinel could hear from where he was.

"Maybe it's some territory thing?" Laura said as quietly as she was able and still have Lisa hear.

"Maybe. We'll take it slow, see how they want to handle it. They are command staff, after all."

"Not arguing that in the least. We can talk to Stackhouse and Markham, see what they have to say." Laura fell silent as Col. Sheppard dismissed them to get settled, then turned to look fully at Lisa. "There are a lot of different things here; we'll get used to it."

***

"You did _not_ warn me that one of the different things we'd get used to here would be you stuck inside someone else's head!" Lisa groaned, tightly hugging her sentinel as soon as she got Laura back to their quarters. "I really don't want to get used to that."

"Tell me about it!" Laura shuddered, burying her face in the curve of Lisa's neck and inhaling deeply. "Sleeping without you sucked."

"Yes!" Lisa agreed fervently, holding her tight. After a moment, Lisa chuckled faintly. "I noticed you made good use of your opportunities with Maj. Lorne though."

Laura grinned at that, her lips curving against Lisa's skin. "Well, he was there and I was there--though I don't think Rodney liked it as much as I did."

"I'm pretty sure the major would like it better with you in your own body, too," Lisa replied. "And maybe tomorrow, after I'm sure I really have you back where you belong, we should go talk to him about it."

"How 'bout we think about that later. Right now I just want to think about you," Laura murmured, breathing deeply again, her fingers tightening against Lisa's back.

Lisa nodded, swallowing hard as she remembered the past days, the tension slowly ebbing from her body at the familiar sensation and scent of her sentinel in her arms. "That sounds perfect to me."

"Sucks that I didn't even get to find out how it felt when a guy comes," Laura chuckled after a moment.

"I really wouldn't suggest mentioning that around the colonel," Lisa laughed. "He might shoot you for even thinking of it."

"Good point. Now, you're wearing way too many clothes and so am I; I just need to feel you all over, okay?"

"I like that plan," Lisa replied, pulling her shirt over her head as she spoke and then leaning down to unlace and remove her boots.

Laura waited until she was almost done before pulling off the scrubs they'd given her in the infirmary, then caught Lisa around the waist and tumbled her to the bed. Blond hair and auburn tangled together around them as the two women pressed close, holding each other tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Lo," Lisa whispered. "I can't imagine living without you."

"Me either," Laura nodded, "but I had to--it couldn't stay that way, Li."

Lisa nodded. "It would have driven all four of us crazy." She shuddered, suddenly burying her face in Laura's throat and inhaling the familiar, comforting scent.

"Plus it wasn't working, but it did in the end, I'm here, we're here," Laura assured her before kissing her temple.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, just one more weird week in Atlantis. And the Navy thinks they're living the adventure. If they only knew!" She raised her head, tossing her hair out of her face, and smiled at Laura, who chuckled and kissed her again.

"Semper Fi, Li, Semper Fi."

***

Evan Lorne walked into his quarters and stopped, barely inside, his eyes riveted on his bed where Lisa Lindstrom and Laura Cadman were tangled together, naked and kissing. "Thank you, God," he murmured, "I'll never ask you for anything else again."

"We'll remember you said that," Laura laughed, having heard both his entrance and his near silent comment. "And why do you still have your clothes on?"

"Because a sight like that requires a moment of reverential appreciation," Evan retorted as he began to strip, remembering to get rid of his boots first.

"Smart man," Lisa nearly purred, rolling to her back to smile up at him, her blonde hair loose and tumbled around her flushed face.

"Most definitely, that's why he's here and not doing the colonel's paperwork," Laura grinned, winking at Evan, then dipping her head to lick at Lisa's nipple.

"To hell with paperwork," Evan said emphatically, tossing the rest of his clothes aside and crawling onto the bed, his eyes fixed on Laura's mouth while Lisa squirmed lazily.

"And at least you get to go out in the field tomorrow," Laura murmured, lifting her lips enough to let them brush over Lisa's peaked nipple, at the same time stroking her foot over Evan's leg.

"So we thought we'd remind you why you need to get back quickly," Lisa added breathlessly, her back arching when Evan caught her other nipple in his mouth.

Laura chuckled, hearing Evan's groan of agreement, and caught Lisa's nipple in her fingertips so she could kiss Evan. The major reciprocated eagerly, sliding one hand around to tangle in the redhead's hair while his free hand rested on Lisa's belly, Laura catching it and sliding it lower so his fingers brushed against the tattoo on Lisa's pelvic bone. The blonde shivered, spreading her legs invitingly, and she moaned when Evan's fingers moved against her, slowly stroking the soft, swelling flesh.

Laura sat up slightly, her eyes half-closed as she breathed in the combined scents of their arousal, and she dipped her head to lick a path along Lisa's belly.

"Mmm, I like being on the bottom," Lisa chuckled breathlessly, staring down as Laura's head neared Evan's hand.

"Greedy," Evan retorted, also watching Laura. "I like that in a woman."

"Which is why we like you," Laura chuckled, licking her lips, then running her tongue up his fingers, catching Lisa's pale skin as she moved.

Lisa moaned and squirmed, her hips moving restlessly as Laura and Evan teased her and each other. "Hey, remember me?"

"Whine, whine, whine," Laura laughed, closing her teeth over the skin beside Evan's hand, which made Lisa whimper hungrily.

"God yes, more," she demanded, and Evan chuckled, leaning over and nipping at her belly.

"I think she wants to be fucked," Laura grinned. "Want to flip a coin?"

Evan smirked at her. "You can be in the middle tonight," he replied. "I think fucking you while you fuck Lisa sounds really good for right now."

Lisa's moan seemed to agree, and Laura squirmed in anticipation. "I think we both like that idea."

"Two gorgeous, hot, horny women... I'm a very lucky man," Evan said gleefully, leaning over Lisa to catch one of Laura's nipples in his mouth, biting down gently the way he knew she liked and making her gasp in pleasure.

"Yes, you are, but we're two lucky women too," Laura grinned, dragging a finger up Lisa's slit, then down Evan's erection.

Lisa nodded, pulling Evan down into a kiss. "Get the damn strap on, Lo," she said in a near growl, and Lisa rolled to the side to watch the other two.

"Yes, ma'am," she grinned, smacking Evan's ass as she leaned over to dig in the bedside table.

"Do that again and Lisa's not the one you're going to be fucking," he said over his shoulder before kissing Lisa again.

"If you wanted to be in the middle, all you had to do was say so..."

Evan chuckled. "Lor, you know damn well I don't care where I end up. I love it all with you two."

"We are definitely keeping him," Lisa said, curling a hand around his erection and stroking him to hear the gasp.

"We're going to have to put a collar on him so no one else tries to take him," Laura nodded, pulling out the strap on then rolling to her side to watch the other two. "God, you're both gorgeous."

"Says the curvy redhead," Lisa laughed. "You're not exactly ugly yourself. Now would _someone_ fuck me already?"

"Okay, executive decision here, move over, Evan," Laura grinned ferally. "Hold out long enough and you can have us both.

"Christ, Laura, comments like that are not conducive to making me _not_ come," Evan groaned, making both of the women laugh.

"You need to work on your self control," Lisa informed him, and he snorted.

"Look who's talking!"

"He does have a point, Lili, and not the one that's going to be in me soon," Laura grinned, kissing Evan as he rolled off Lisa and settling over her.

"But it's such a nice point," Lisa said, her back arching as Lisa pressed into her.

"Gorgeous," Evan breathed, staring at them before moving behind Laura and rubbing his cock through the wetness between her legs as Laura squirmed between him and Lisa, rubbing against her guide's body while inviting Evan to push inside.

Unable to resist the invitation, not that he wanted to, Evan slid into Laura, groaning harshly as he felt the wet heat close around him, drawing him ever deeper, the move making Laura groan as she pushed deeper into Lisa, seeking and finding her guide's mouth as they moved together.

Lisa gasped into the kiss, wrapping her legs around both her lovers as she arched up, squirming on the hard dildo impaling her while Laura kissed her, at the same time reaching back to grope and knead Evan's ass.

"You're both so fucking incredible," Evan rasped out, wrapping an arm around Laura and pinching one tight nipple.

"We feel the same about you." Laura gasped, watching the flush mount on Lisa's face and knowing she was close.

"Lucky me," Evan murmured, staring over Laura's shoulder at Lisa. He could tell she was nearly there, and he grinned wickedly, drawing back and nearly slamming into Laura, driving her hard into Lisa, who yowled and jerked as her climax tore through her.

Laura gave herself over to her senses and quickly followed, moaning her pleasure into Lisa's throat while she arched up under Evan's weight. Evan responded by fucking her hard and fast, his own groans growing huskier as his balls drew up.

Lisa licked her lips, smiling sensually, and looked up at them, her blue eyes gleaming wickedly. She slipped a hand between her two lovers, her short nails lightly scratching Laura's ass, and she gently ran her fingertips over Evan's sac. He jerked and cried out, shuddering as he felt Lisa's touch on his balls, and he came, buried to the hilt inside Laura, who shared a smirk with Lisa, then squirmed slightly.

"Okay, getting squished here, time to rearrange."

Evan kissed her shoulder as he pulled back and let himself fall to the mattress, sprawling on his back next to Lisa, who turned her head to kiss him while Laura rolled off as well, pulling off the strap on and tossing it on the floor to clean later. That done, she curled up with the other two, sighing in contentment.

"Mmm, this feels so good."

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have a mission tomorrow. I'd much rather stay here with you," Evan said, brushing a strand of hair from Laura's face.

"And we'd rather have you here," Lisa agreed. "But we can celebrate when you get back."

"And we do need to work as well," Laura reminded them.

"But that's not nearly as much fun," Lisa pouted.

"For me either, but that's why we're here," Evan laughed, kissing her and then leaning over to kiss Laura as well.

"Besides, working means we get to have good reunions."

"You can be annoyingly logical at times," Lisa chuckled. "So I guess we can expect you," she ran a finger down Evan's arm, "to hurry home tomorrow."

"And to avoid the colonel so I don't get stuck with his paperwork."

"Mmm," Laura purred, "such a smart man."

"Just remember that when Dr. McKay's hunting me down, pissed because the colonel is doing paperwork instead of him."

"Maybe he just wants to kiss you again," Laura teased.

Lorne shuddered. "You two are much more my type. Not to mention that the colonel would shoot me like a rabid dog if that ever happened again."

"We'll protect you," Laura promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that!"

"Well, there are three of us and only two of them. We can tackle them so you can get away," Lisa offered.

"You do remember that Sheppard's our boss, right?" Evan asked wryly.

"Yeah, but Rodney's our friend so that might help."

"And he's not jealous of us since we're not after the colonel, so he likes having us around," Lisa added, grinning.

"And Ronon would help," Laura added.

"How about we avoid that!"

Lisa laughed. "Dr. Weir would probably thank us. We don't want Dr. Beckett on the warpath."

"God, no," Evan shuddered. "I want to stay on his good side."

"Everyone does. Fortunately, he's the most easy-going man I've ever met. He'd need to be to put up with Ronon _and_ Rodney," Lisa said.

Laura snickered at that. "That and he's the strongest man we've ever seen."

"God yes," Evan replied fervently. "But I'm glad of it. It's a lot more comfortable to be around Ronon knowing that the doc's a calming influence on him."

"Like me on Laura?" Lisa put in, grinning, making the redhead sputter with laughter.

"Sure, just like that," Evan laughed.

"I'm such a saint."

"Ev, promise me you'll call Carson when I have a heart attack from laughing!"

Lisa poked her in the side while Evan laughed at them both. "You two are nuts."

"And here you are with us, what does that make you?" Laura asked, blowing him a kiss.

"Happy."

Lisa beamed at him. "And that's why we keep you."

"And the way we'll keep you."

END


End file.
